


After the War

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hermann and Newt finally get together after the war





	After the War

The war is over. The clock has stopped for good. Raleigh and Mako are alive. It’s time to celebrate and time to grieve. Newt chooses the former. 

“Hey Herms!” 

Newt bounds over with two glasses of champaign. Hermann smiles fondly at him. 

“So buddy, we saved the world! I’d say that makes us both rockstars.”

Hermann takes a sip from his champaign and tries to sort out his emotions. There’s relief, happiness, grief. Love. 

“Newton. Newt.” Newt beams at Hermann’s use of his nickname. “It’s been one hell of day, hasn't it?”

“Now that’s an understatement if I ever did hear one. C’mon Herms, tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow we can pick up the pieces, but for now, let’s enjoy ourselves.”

“I quite like that idea.”

They smile at each other and toast their glasses before taking a sip. They mingle with the others, laughing, cheering, and drinking. Newt isn’t sure how long they stay there, but by the end of it, he and Hermann are a little bit more than tipsy. 

They cling to each other, both out of a desire to be close and a need to stay upright. They stumble down the hall to their rooms, giggling about nothing in particular. 

“You know,” Newt snickers, “we really gotta upgrade your wardrobe. Since you’re officially a rockstar for saving the world you gotta dress like one.”

“Oh you mean like you?” Hermann asks before dissolving into laughter again. 

Newt feels so warm and happy in this moment. Like everything is suddenly right in the world. He laughs with Hermann and they press their foreheads together. Eventually they quiet down, and look each other in the eyes. 

“Hey,” Newt says, bringing his hands up to hold Hermann’s face. 

Hermann puts his hands on top of Newt’s. “I know.”

And suddenly they’re kissing, clinging to each other as if they can’t get close enough. They smile into the kiss and, for the first time in a long time, they’re at peace.

……..

The next morning, Newt wakes up with the feeling of someone’s arm around his waist and nose on the nape of his neck. He smiles and leans into the touch. He remembers stumbling into his room with Hermann. They kissed and laughed and when they fell onto the bed together they fell asleep almost immediately. 

Newt drifts in and out of consciousness a few more times that morning, enjoying the weight of Hermann’s body next to him. Eventually, he feels Hermann stir, and he turns around to meet his eyes. 

“Hi,” he says, smiling at Hermann. 

“Hello,” Hermann responds, with a smile of his own. 

Hermann thinks he should be afraid of what waking up next to his lab partner of ten years means. But he isn’t. Drifting with Newt brought him a clarity he never expected. Somehow, through all the bickering and swearing and almost fights, they both fell in love with each other. 

Hermann wants to say it out loud, to let Newt hear it from his lips instead of seeing it in his mind. But before he can, Newt is kissing him like his life depends on it. Hermann figures it can wait a few more moments. 

As they kiss, Newt shifts his hips so they’re flush against Hermann’s. Hermann gasps into the kiss and anything he planned to say flies right out of his mind. The only thing that matters now is getting as close to Newt as possible. 

Hermann threads his fingers through Newt’s hair and deepens the kiss. His other hand reaches down to fumble with their pants. Newt whines into Hermann’s mouth, bucking into the touch. Finally, Hermann shoves their pants down. They break the kiss with a moan as Hermann grabs both of their cocks and strokes them. Newt grips Hermann’s shoulders tightly. 

“Hermann. Oh _fuck_ , Hermann,” Newt pants. 

“Newton. Newt.” 

Hermann presses his forehead to Newt’s and looks into his eyes. Newt’s face is beautiful like this, panting, desperate, and utterly debauched. Hermann feels like he’ll burst at the seams if he doesn’t say it now.

“Newton. I love you. _God_ , I love you.”

And that is all it take to push New over the edge. Hermann feels his cock twitch in his hand as he comes. The sensation is enough to make Hermann come right after. They kiss, slow and deep, Hermann still working them through their orgasms. 

After they come down, Newt grabs Hermann’s face and looks him in the eyes. 

“I love you too. God I love you so fucking much. Hermann, you’re so amazing. So wonderful. I love your face, your hands, your everything.”

Newt continues to babble praise. Of course his confession would be said in as many words as possible. Hermann just chuckles softly and nuzzles his nose into Newt’s neck. He thinks he should be embarrassed by all the praise, and he probably will be later. But for now, he’s content to listen to Newt, and he thinks he’ll enjoy getting to wake up to this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic for the pacrim fandom! Come say hi on twitter @cajynn and tumblr: kenobimelad :)


End file.
